


I'll Be Good

by TragicianJai



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Corruption, Daryl is young, M/M, bottom!daryl, soft!Negan, top!Negan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicianJai/pseuds/TragicianJai
Summary: Daryl is young, and a run away. He grows corrupt as an attempt to get away from his mind and fears while Negan longs after a young pretty face that is not at all what he would go for. He isn't gay... or maybe he is.





	1. What about today?

 

 A young, scruffy looking man trudged through the park clutching his straps for his rucksack. The only thought on his mind was where would he go? This wasn’t his first time running away. No, he’d done it so many times before but now he wasn’t so sure where to go. He had been found the other times, this time he didn’t want to be found.

 

He walked, walked so far. He was used to walking a lot, used to hiking. Used to so much shit that he put up with anything now. Rather than grow stronger, he felt weaker- emotionally. Now though, he wasn’t quite sure where he had ended up. It was turning from the suburbs into a city. He glanced back, behind him, to the past. He couldn’t even see his town anymore, it was long gone.

 

He didn’t need there anyways. “I’ll be good…” he huffed to himself, turning and continuing on his way. The sun was slowly disappearing from the sky though, it was turning to night, and night time was even colder than the day. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea after all.

 

A much cleaner, perhaps slightly older man walked with purpose along the city street, a bag full of whiskey swinging by his side. It was a Friday night, that meant it was a night to relax. Relaxing in his fancy ass fucking apartment on the top floor in one of the best parts of the city.

 

He loved his life; his job was amazing too. He’d designed so much; his gym was thriving along with the rest of his health nut brand. Despite all of his desire to be so strong and fit, he did enjoy a good whiskey while he watched some evening TV.

 

Now, the other man. He was struggling, it was dark now. He didn’t really like the dark all that much- you could say he had a fear of it. He didn’t like the shadows that were cast along the floor. The deadly orange glow coming from the street lamps. That reminded him of his old home.

 

He was deep in the city now, completely lost. This was somewhere he’d never been before. He didn’t know what he could do- he was so hungry now. He had a little money that he had managed to steal, but frankly it wasn’t much.

 

There was a store, it was small compared to the massive, towering buildings surrounding it. But there was food inside, and he was hungry, so he ventured in. He noticed the way the store manager eyed him warily, like he was so out of place here. Perhaps he was- his jeans were ripped and fraying, a large black hoodie pulled around him and a pair of brown boots clumping underneath him. He really didn’t belong in the city, this wasn’t like him.

 

The food in the store seemed too fancy for him, but he eventually found a plain ham sandwich and grabbed a bottle of water. This would have to do for dinner, plus, it was all he could afford.

 

He paid, keeping his head down, he didn’t want to talk, he just handed over the money and left. A familiar ache started in his stomach, not one of hunger, he was nervous. It was pitch black in the sky, but the streetlights cast their orange glow.

 

Daryl, that was the scruffy man’s name, walked along the street, looking for a place to sit and curl up for the night. He eventually sat himself in the doorway for what looked like a very large apartment building. But he could feel the warmth from inside and it felt nice despite the cold glass of the door.

 

Now, Negan, he was returning to his home. He spotted a dirty looking... person? In his way.  “Move.” He snapped at the figure, watching as their head snapped up revealing the face of a young man… or boy. He did not look old enough to be out by himself like this.

 

Daryl panicked, he hadn’t actually expected to see anyone. He grabbed his belongings, not responding to the tall man as he shuffled out of the way of the door.

 

“How old are you?” Negan questioned, the boy was pretty.

 

Daryl looked up at the man with a scowl, he didn’t reply. Didn’t want to speak to anyone. Maybe the man would send him home.

 

The man appeared to grow angry, “Answer me boy.”

 

“18.” Daryl reluctantly answered after a moment of silence.

 

“Hmm… shouldn’t be outside, get home boy.” And with that, the tall man left, wandering inside the building.

 

Daryl watched as he entered the lift, watched as it closed and left. He shuddered, it was so cold… and he really had nowhere he could go.

 

 

Night continued on, the city was busy with drunks stumbling around. Daryl was terrified- he couldn’t deal with drunks, that just reminded him of… of someone. Someone he never wanted to see again, yet, he guessed he would. There wasn’t much he could do to avoid that.

 

He had moved spot, ending up in an alleyway, looking for some sort of warmth- maybe some food- something to calm himself down. His insides were churning. Now, he could spot a figure coming towards him, they looked young too.

 

“Dude, are you okay?” the voice coming from the figure, a boy.

 

Daryl huffed and shrugged, hugging himself as he looked at this other boy. Asian, not too tall, wearing a baseball cap.

 

“Well… I wouldn’t sit in this alley if I were you, go home. Not much good happens here.” The boy told him, he sounded so cryptic, Daryl was confused.

 

“Nah, ‘m fine.” He snapped at the boy, he didn’t need anyone to look after him. He would be fine by himself.

 

“My names Glenn. See you around.” The boy told him, not sounded deterred at all, but he left Daryl, wandering back out onto the busy street.

 

It wasn’t much longer till Daryl understood why Glenn had told him not to stay in that alley. He was now alone with a much older man. The man seemed so haggard and… there was something wrong with him. Like he had taken something, but it seemed to make him calm. So calm.

 

“Can I… have some?” Daryl questioned the man slowly, hoping to god he could get it for free.

 

“Only if I get something in return.” The man smirked, eyeing the young boy.

 

“Like what?” Daryl questioned, only feeling a little nervous about the proposition.

 

It wasn’t long until Daryl was on his knees, a hand on the back of his head, choking him as he sucked the guy off. He just really wanted whatever the drugs were the guy had. He didn’t have much dignity anymore, so it didn’t matter.

 

He was forced to swallow and then a bag of pills was thrown in his direction. The man was off into the night, away.

 

He finally had what he was wanting, and now he wasn’t so sure. Daryl knew he was going to go down a slippery slope if he did this. There wasn’t going to be any turning back. But then a sharp gust of wind blew and drunken voices of men seemed to float on the wind.

 

That was it, he was doing it. And with that, he chucked back two of the pills. Swallowing them with a swig of his water. He sat back, leaning against the wall, waiting for the drugs to kick in. He wasn’t sure what it was he had taken, but they were in a pink and blue capsule.

 

It wasn’t long before his eyes felt heavy, he felt so relaxed, his body slumping, maybe he’d get a good sleep. Or maybe he would die, either would be fine in Daryl’s mind. That would mean he would never have to suffer through another night.

 

 

Negan was only slightly tipsy as he sat, watching the TV. Watching trashy TV as he sipped on his whiskey. His mind kept wandering back to that sweet, pretty boy he had met at the door. He was worried and interested all in one. But he knew it was none of his business. All he could do was hope to see him again, he wanted to smother the boy and fix him up. He looked broken, or maybe that was just because of his clothes.

 

He couldn’t be sure what it was. He decided that he would try to find the boy again tomorrow, he wanted to question him some more. Find out what it was about him that had his mind so intrigued by that pretty face. He’d always been all about women, he had never yet gone for a man.

 

Maybe this was because the boy appeared to look so feminine? He just seemed so innocent yet at the same time like he knew too much about the world. All Negan wanted to do was to shield him, hold him close and make sure he was safe.

 

 


	2. Feel Something

When Daryl woke up, he was aching everywhere, his jeans were ripped more than before and he wasn’t where he had fallen asleep. He was halfway down the alley. He frowned, moving to get up- he stopped dead when he felt his lower body screaming at him. It couldn’t have happened… no.

 

But it had, Daryl had been raped during the night when he’d been so fucked up by the drugs that he couldn’t even move to defend himself. He remembered nothing but felt everything aching, and not in a good way.

 

His virginity had been taken, he was not pure. He was a fucked up mess. No one could love him now.

 

This was all that ran through his head, over and over till the words were mixing in with one another. He sobbed, so hard. He needed something else, something to make the words stop. His anxiety was too much.

 

His body began to feel numb so he dragged himself up onto his feet and limped out onto the street, he was so hungry, and so desperately wanted more drugs.

 

He spotted the man from last night, the one with the drugs, standing close by the alley. He swallowed his pride and limped over. “Please, do you have something else…” He begged, “Something that will give me a high, so I don’t pass out?”

 

The man eyed Daryl, remembering the boy from last night. He really looked a state now. This time however, he just silently handed the boy a bag of red pills and walked off. He didn’t need to pay again, not after he had come back to find the boy practically dead, drooling. He had been one of the many men to have taken advantage of the boy.

 

Daryl was left clutching the bag, tears streaming down his face. He limped on down the street, fishing out just 2 pills, dry swallowing them as he went. He wanted to feel something good, he didn’t like feeling this way.

 

It wasn’t long before Daryl was sitting at the edge of the street, against a wall, clutching his arms. He felt so high, he felt like he was levitating and he wanted the gravity turned back on. His eyes were wild, yet his head hung, he drooped. The drugs clearly were taking a huge toll on him.

 

Negan on the other hand, walked with purpose down the street. He was on his way to the gym- almost there. And then he spotted it. The boy, from the night before, clutching onto everything he could, he seemed so, so different from the last time he seen him. Now, he was against his gym, scaring away anyone that would dare go in.

 

“Boy!” he snapped at the young man. He watched, amazed as the boy looked up, he seemed so far away. He was definitely on something.

 

“Mmm…” Daryl let a mumble drip from his lips. He was so beyond fucked by this point, he had no idea who he was or where he was. All he could see was a tall man, a very… attractive tall man with a beard. He was wearing all black and Daryl felt himself begin to drool.

 

Negan was bewildered. He grabbed the boy by the arm, grabbing his backpack too. “Move.” He began to walk, dragging the boy along. He would take him into his office. He couldn’t help but notice the whimpers that left his mouth though.

 

It wasn’t long before Daryl was sitting on a small sofa in a very, very clean office filled with plants. There was a blanket wrapped around him, not that he registered the feeling of it. He could not stop drooling, every time the tall man would enter the room, it happened again.

 

A cup of coffee was shoved to Daryl’s lips, forcing him to drink. It wasn’t scalding hot, just hot enough that it warmed his stomach as it slid down. He sat silently though, not daring to try speak when he was sure it would just come out garbled.

 

Negan would watch him, sitting at his desk, writing out emails to other companies and customers. The boy he had found just sat, staring at the wall, drooling out the corner of his mouth. It wouldn’t be long now till he would come down… at least that’s what he hoped.

 

Asleep. His eyelids rolled back and forth as he dreamt of lucid dreams. Of bright rainbows and finally of a fist coming towards him, so close to hitting him before he awoke. Still in the same place but now, he felt drenched in sweat, his body shaking like a rhythm.

 

“Help…” he whispered, he could feel all the pain again, raking up his back, radiating from his backside. He didn’t want to feel this- before had been better when he couldn’t feel it.

 

Negan was over within an instant, crouching in front of the boys face. “Awake now, are we?” He questioned, his eyes wandering over the boy, trying to assess the situation.

 

“Yes.” Daryl croaked out, not sure who this very attractive man was, and why he was talking to him.

 

“What’s your name?” Negan questioned, pausing a moment before adding, “I’m Negan.”

 

Daryl eyed the man, who he now knew to be Negan. Should he trust him? After all, it was men who had caused all the problems in his life thus far. But he caved in when he caught warm brown eyes. “Daryl.”

 

“Daryl? That’s a nice name, what were you doing out in the streets?” He was careful with his questioning, not wanting to anger the young man wrapped up on his sofa.

 

A shrug was all that left him, no true answer. It was clear he didn’t want to let the man know.

 

“Well, you don’t look like you went home last night, why did you sleep in the street?” It was phrased as a question, but clear that Negan wanted an answer from the boy who seemed so silent.

 

“Don’t have no home.” Daryl spat at him, clearly getting agitated with the accusations.

 

“No home? I think you ran away from home.”

 

“Did fucking not, got no home, never had a home.” Daryl was annoyed. Where he used to live, that was not a home. Not even fucking close.

 

“Okay, okay! Calm down Mr. You’re 18, I don’t think you should be living on the streets…” Negan stood up, walking to the door. “Wait here, I’ll get you another coffee.” And with that he left the room.

 

It didn’t take long before Daryl was up on his feet, trying his best to ignore the searing pain as he raked the desk for a wallet, he needed money.

 

Triumphant, he edged his way to the door, freezing after he opened it when the tall man was standing right there, an eyebrow cocked.

 

“Now where in the hell do you think you’re going?” He hissed, backing Daryl up into the room. “That is my property, you will not take what is mine. I’ve offered you hospitality, took you in when you were trippin’ fucking balls in the middle of the street. I will not be repayed by being robbed.” It was very clear, Negan was NOT happy.

 

Daryl felt so trapped, and angry, yet scared at the same time. He didn’t know what to do- showing emotion was so bad. He shouldn’t ask for help either. Be a fucking man.

 

That was all that ran through his head as the wallet was snatched from his hand. He was pushed back to the sofa, coffee put in his hands and a tall man giving him a long hard stare.

 

 

 


End file.
